gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Leviathos
Leviathos is a Noctian-Makuta hybrid and a famed Makuta hunter. He is believed to be the subject of one of the Elder Prophecies. Biography Early Life Leviathos was created by Mata Nui as an experiment after the Makuta species evolved into energy. He was designed to be a Makuta-Noctian hybrid. He was attacked by Makuta Krakanus, who had witnessed his creation, and they learned of a prophecy that a half-Makuta would one day destroy the Brotherhood of Makuta. They both survived, and Mata Nui wiped his memory and moved him to the island Noctia. He lived peacefully on Noctia until a group of rogue Toa raided the island. He joined the Dark Hunters for revenge against them. Eventually, his hatred of Toa led to an attempt to destroy Metru Nui, which was stopped. He was captured by the Toa and sent to the Pit by Botar. After being in the Pit for years, he began to renounce his hatred of Toa, and realized the injustice of his old deeds. He wished deeply to escape, and was granted it when an Order of Mata Nui agent recruited him for the organization. Order of Mata Nui For Leviathos' first mission, Kevtho gave him the vehicle known as the Aquaeris 7 and instructed him to go to Archosa to stop the Makuta Necuas and his Rahkshi. He gained the acquaintance of the Matoran Zatith, and defeating the Rahkshi with an electromagnetic pulse, he faced Necuas himself and was defeated. The Aqueris wrecked, he rode away on a Nuirak. He was attacked by an unidentified Alpha Being, but was left alive. He dueled Necuas again, but failed to defeat him. He was infected by some of Necuas' shadow leeches, and met the Toa of Plasma Jetrak for the first time, though hardly the last. Leviathos battled Necuas once more, but failed to kill him and lost part of his light to a Shadow Leech, while Zatith was killed by a Rahkshi. After saving Nynrah from some more of Necuas' Rahkshi but falling victim to another of Necuas' attacks and being pushed in a pool of Energized Protodermis, the Nynrah Ghosts gave him a prototype Nynrah StarBlaster and a Kanohi Killphi. His Aquaeris 7 was also transformed during the incident, and became an Aquaeris Board. Return to the Pit After defeating an army of Zyglak that Necuas had set on him, he met Turaga Kotal, who helped him learn his mask powers. After another battle with Necuas' minions, he had a vision about a parallel universe where Mata Nui had died, and Agori and Matoran coexisted on the planet Oceaus Magna. In the vision, he was ordered to go to the universe to help protect it, but, upon awakening, he instead contacted Brutaka and told him to find the Leviathos of that universe. He continued to Mahri Nui, where he rallied a small army of Matoran to assault Necuas's underwater base. The mission failed, and Kotal was killed. He was only saved by the timely intervention of Helryx and Zardex, who rescued him, and gave him a set of Adaptive Armor. Helryx sent Leviathos to Noctia, where he was ambushed by the Krakanus, Necuas, and Shadrus. He and Jetrak, who had arrived at the scene, helped hold them off for a time. Leviathos' mind was suddenly jarred while fighting the Makuta, and he suddenly remembered that he was a Makuta-Noctian hybrid. With that knowledge, he used his hidden Makuta power to teleport away with Jetrak. Noctxia Magna He and Jetrak ended up on Gekkak-Nui, where they witnessed the Unidentified Great Being merging the Noctian Islands and taking them to the planet Noctxia Magna as part of an experiment. The two friends went exploring the planet for a time, but were ambushed by a mercenary Nightwatcher, who had come to collect a bounty on Leviathos' head. After trapping Jetrak in an energy bubble, he brought Leviathos to the base of Krakanus' new organization of the Brotherhood of Fear. However, Leviathos managed to escape alive, apparently killing Nightwatcher in the process. He traveled to the location where Jetrak had been trapped in the energy sphere and found that he had been taken to a fortress on another island, the headquarters of the Noctxia Guardians. Leviathos attempted to break in but found its armor almost impenetrable, so instead he activated the gate with his Makuta powers and snuck in. Attempting to find information, he ended up captured by a former Order agent, Chameleo. He was brought to the Noctxia Guardians' leader, who decided that Leviathos' joining the organization would result in mutual benefits, as Leviathos wanted the means to destroy the Brotherhood of Fear. He also happened to be approached by the Order of Mata Nui and Dark Hunters, who had found themselves trapped on the planet after Helryx set up a ruse that nearly ended in the destruction of both organizations. Leviathos was able to persuade them to help him launch an assault on the Brotherhood's base. The fortress was later attacked by the Brotherhood, but Chameleo led him away during the battle and revealed that he was, in fact, Nightwatcher, and that he required Leviathos for the purpose of completing his plan. After revealing that knowledge, Nightwatcher destroyed the fortress. Leviathos allowed himself to be captured by Brotherhood forces. He was brought as a prisoner to Krakanus, who wanted him to provide his services for their cause. However, Leviathos mentally ordered the Noctxia Guardians, Dark Hunters, and Order of Mata Nui members to destroy their guards and overrun the fortress. Krakanus was taken prisoner, but Nightwatcher revealed that the incident was only a small part of his elaborate plan to betray them to the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. Shayla then revealed to him that she knew where Nightwatcher was, and a team was assembled to fight him, comprised of Necuas, Shayla, Leviathos, Jetrak, Shadrus, and the real Chameleo. When Leviathos considered telling Helryx first, Necuas forcefully transported them by means of a dimensional portal to Nightwatcher's location. Upon arriving, Nightwatcher battled the group, toying with them and disarming each of them one by one until only Leviathos remained. Nighwatcher attempted to force him into the pool of energized protodermis, but Leviathos suddenly activated the power of time and defeated him. He then returned to Noctxia Magna, where he was invited by Zirahk to join the Gigas Magna Resistance. Gigas Magna Zirahk took him to the Resistance's hidden base, where he told him of the organization's history and methods of operation. Once Odresk decided he was ready to work with them, he ordered Leviathos to travel to Gigas Magna and infiltrate the Bounty Hunters' Guild base on Gigas Nui, where he was to sabotage their weapons systems so an orbital bombardment could be initiated. He was taken to a point several Kio away from Gigas Nui, from which he was to walk to Gigas Nui. (The city had a teleportation-blocking shield, and it was capable of detecting and shooting down any flying craft that came too close; it would be easier to approach on foot.) Upon arriving, he received word that the Noctxia Magna Resistance base had been destroyed, but Ixtil, the new Resistance commander, ordered Leviathos to continue with his mission. Leviathos then activated his Speed powers and reached the city, and managed to infiltrate it. However, an incident arose, and Leviathos, posing as one of the bounty hunters, chose to investigate it. Finding the Kanohi-less Fairon and Harini battling waves of bounty hunters, Leviathos chose to aid them, and he managed to get them out of the city while he sabotaged the city's weapons systems. He then proceeded to teleport them to the new Resistance hideout. More soon... Order of Darkness War Coming soon... Further Adventures After his adventures on Gigas Magna and the Matoran Universe, Helryx gave him the position of Order of Mata Nui Ambassador to Noctxia Magna. He returned to the planet, learning that the Brotherhood of Fear had betrayed the newly-formed Brotherhood of Unity and begun to take over the planet. Before his spacecraft could land, however, he was ambushed by a bounty hunter and brought to the Brotherhood of Fear's base, where Neocrax infected him with a Makuta virus. Space-Time Disruption Some time later, a Great Being, who had been driven insane, succeeded in poisoning the fabric of the space-time continuum. This resulted in the corruption of all the alternate versions of Leviathos, who swiftly turned on their allies in their respective universes. Realizing this, the Leviathos of the prime reality, whilst on Spherus Magna, began constructing a device that would allow him to capture all of his alternate selves. After organizing a strike force to capture and deal with Makuta Kaluu, Leviathos completed his machine, and absorbed the power of the Kanohi Kraahkan to grant himself elemental Shadow powers. Utilizing a Shadow Hand, Leviathos absorbed one of his alternate selves into his body, their minds merging as a result. Before the process of such a merge could kill him, Leviathos activated his device, which killed his remaining alternate selves, and then threw himself into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Having not been destined to transform again, Leviathos was killed upon exposure to the substance. Fortunately, prior to his death, Leviathos had transferred his memories and emotions into one of his parallel selves whom he had gathered from an alternate universe. Having essentially become a replica of the original Leviathos, the alternate version set out to explore the world. During his travels, this Leviathos took time to explore the ruins of the pillaged city of Atero, where he discovered an organization known as the Society of the Kraahkan. Soon after, he learned that the group had been designed to be led by him, allowing Levaithos to swiftly assume command. Later, he came across a mutant Agori who had been experimented on by the Brotherhood of Fear. Welcoming him into his base, Leviathos explained to the Agori the reasons for his mutation, and offered him the chance to fight against Krakanus and his forces. After much deliberation, the Agori joined Leviathos' cause. Planet-Wide Destruction After sacrificing himself to save Noctxia Magna, Leviathos ended up destroying the planet by causing a collapse of the space time continuum that surrounded the planet, he then wound up in the Oceaus Magna Universe in an undisclosed time period. He then proceeded to explore the planet and discovered a plot by Necuas to take it over. He then participated in a battle to claim Oceaus Magna, which he was forced to abandon the fight when a group of beings took him to witness the destruction of the Mask of Space-Time. Not long after, he was taken back in time by Kaluu where he learned that, in fact, it was he that had disguised as Hydraxon and recruited his past self to the Order. Time-Line Alterations In order to stop Leviathos from ruining his plans Necuas sent Shadrus back in time to stop the Shadowed One from sending Leviathos to Metru Nui, succeeding Leviathos stayed a Dark Hunter and was not banished to the Pit. However because the Piraka where sent instead of him, they conquered Metru Nui and left the Hunters, sending an army of Skakdi to attack Odina. Fleeing to the Shadowed One's homeland, he met a slaver named Spinorak who let him into Metru Nui where he killed four of the Piraka, as part of a plan to make the killing of Zaktan and his Second-in-Command, Thok, easier and more manageable. After starting a all out rebellion he managed to kill both piraka but went into a blood rage at his fellow dark hunter's death and ened up destroying the coliseum and most of metru nui. He was then betrayed and captured by Spinorak and Roodaka, and ended up in the hands of Teridax, who recruited him into the Brotherhood and after years he was assigned to be makuta of Noctia Abilities and Traits Powers He controls the Elements of Water and the Green, and is learning to use the 42 Kraata Powers. Along with the upgrade to his flight powers that comes with a jetpack and aerodynamic armor, he has also become also stronger, quicker, and more effective in the use of weapons ever since the incident with Energized Protodermis. He can also split his dorsal fin into wings. He has recently discovered that he has limited Space-Time abilities. he also has the ability to use new elements which are Absorption and Psionics Personality Leviathos is an expert crafter and can be extremely harsh to his enemies, yet is more approachable and amiable to most other beings he knows. He was never able to bring himself to kill a Matoran or Turaga, which was why some Dark Hunters viewed him as weak. He can sometimes be very sarcastic when talking to others. He is known for treating Matoran like small children, due their weaknesses, vulnerabilities, and often foolish bravery. However, there are some Matoran that he respects and treats equally. Leviathos is extremely intelligent and cunning, traits which have more than once saved his life and allowed him to outsmart his foes. Mask and Tools Leviathos carries twin Hydro Blades which he had custom-made to channel his Makuta powers as well as his elemental powers. He is in possession of other weapons as well, such as the Hydro Spear, Energy Cannon, and Razor Fin. He wears a Kanohi Kiliki, the Great Mask of Vacuum and Confusion. Combat Style As a master of several Combat Forms, Leviathos is a prominent user of the Lihtne and Napad forms, and tends to use them both at once, creating a show of ferocity, which still seems smooth and graceful. Vehicles Levaithos once utilized the Aquaeris 7 as his primary method of transportation, though it was eventually transformed into the Aquaeris Board. He lost the board in a battle under Mahri Nui, though no longer requires such a vehicle, due to his recently-gained powers of teleportation. Known Forms Stats Quotes Trivia *He likely has more forms than any other character on this wiki. this is most likely due to the fact that his creator constantly upgrades Leviathos as his favorite MOC. *He actually prefers being mutated, as he always has loved sea Rahi (this is based on Biogecko's love of sea animals). *He is one of the rare males that can use the Element of Water. He is also unusual because he controls more two elements: Water, the Green, Absorption, and Psionics. *He is Biogecko's favorite MOC, and the first that he liked enough to post on the wiki. *In Biogecko's original story, he was supposed to be a servant of the Barraki. However, the idea was scrapped due to the undesirability of an evil main character. The idea was later used for Leviathos' Blog: Servant of Evil. *His name is a play on the word Leviathan, a mythical sea creature. *his codename as a Dark Hunter was Squid. *Leviathos' old body design was inspired by that of Toa Ganon's. *This is his theme song. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Leviathos' Blog: Servant of Evil'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Leviathos' Story'' *''Sea of Shadows'' *''The Hunt for Antidax'' *''Escape to Bara Magna'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' *''Shadowlands'' *''The Darkness Returns'' *''War with the Order of Darkness'' *''Shadow Regime'' *''Honor Among Makuta'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Deadliest Bionicle'' *''Falling Apart'' *''Reign of Fear'' *''Mystery Missions'' *''Mask of Infinity'' *''The Eternal Game'' *''Dark Realities'' *Bad Kill'n Category:Dark Hunters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Noctians